


Sometimes You Get Lucky

by PFDiva



Series: Girl Genius Event Week [3]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Tarvek using his powers of intervention for good, shameless irredeemable fluff, teens discussing hot jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Tarvek overhears an interesting discussion about Mamma Gkika.





	Sometimes You Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 3 of the Girl Genius Event Week: Construct!

"Gkika's so amazing."

Tarvek looked up from his newspaper at the sound of Gkika's name. It was usually something to be concerned about when someone mentioned one of the jaeger generals by name.

In this case, the person saying looked to be a teenaged girl, having coffee and scones with a friend.

Her friend scoffed.

"She's a construct--your dad would never approve!" the friend said. He sounded sad about it.

"She a _jaeger_ ," the girl yelped, "They're _different!_ "

The friend gave the girl a Rather Significant Glance. She averted her gaze with a sigh and a grumble, "I know, I know, he's not from Mechanicsburg, but _still._ "

They were quiet together for a moment before the friend broke.

"She _is_ amazing, though."

"She could lift you over your head and make it look _easy_ ," sighed the girl. She was a rather sturdily-built young lady. Based on how surprised and flustered Gil got whenever he was reminded that both Agatha and Tarvek could pick him up, Tarvek understood her appreciation.

"And she's got the best dresses," added the friend, which Tarvek didn't 100% agree with, but Gkika did tend towards rather nice ones.

"And her--" the girl made a gesture in the chest region that was probably meant to describe appreciation for Gkika's bust. The friend nodded.

Just then, then girl squealed, causing her friend to turn. Gkika was outside passing by the cafe's windows, talking to Dimo and Jorgi, flanked by a few of her jaegerfraulein. Probably nothing life or death, then.

Tarvek abandoned his table, knowing that it would remain undisturbed. He was one of the Heterodyne's fiances. Also, the people at the cafe knew and liked him.

It didn't take long to explain what he was thinking to Gkika, and she found it more than funny enough to oblige. She quickly worked out a plan with Jorgi, because Dimo was too busy laughing to be useful, then she shooed Tarvek back in to enjoy the show.

The girl and her friend were gaping at Tarvek, so they were entirely unprepared for Gkika and Jorgi to come in, feigning an argument about Jorgi's strength.

Jorgi, of course, picked up the table the girl and her friend were sitting at. Gkika scoffed and picked up the chair the girl was sitting in, causing her to squeal in either alarm or delight.

The fact that the girl was still in it might have contributed.

Soon, Gkika had both teens' chairs overhead, plus Tarvek's for good measure. Tarvek refused to be impressed. He hadn't asked to be involved in this display for the teens, and she'd mentioned nothing of it in her planning with Jorgi. Plus, Gil was strong enough to lift three chairs with people sitting in them.

Tarvek read his damned newspaper.

(He was a little impressed. Gil had the strength, but not the dexterity to manage three chairs. He'd have fumbled one of them.)

Eventually, Gkika deposited Tarvek back at his table, and Jorgi put the teens table, everything on it still in order, back down.

Once the teens were reinstated, Gkika fussed over them both. This involved rather a lot of resting her breasts on them than was strictly necessary. Tarvek watched in quiet amusement as they both tried and failed to be subtle about how much they were enjoying it.

In the end, both got a hug, Tarvek got a wink, and the teens got a story to shriek about, which they promptly did as soon as Gkika was out of sight.


End file.
